THE ARESOME CROSSOVER FOURS TO SAVE THE WROLD
by Supersonic Sphinx
Summary: this is my story about 5 frends and 4 enenies from differnt universies but the websiret only lets me show 2 so i put in 2. im' stil riting this so be read yfor a new bit!


THE ORESOME CROSSOVER FOURS TO SAVE THE WROLD

CHAPTER ON

THEH FIFE FREINDS

---

one day doctor ivo robotnk from sonic was sitting in his hose in the green hill zone and playing wordl of warcraft with his nerdy friends over the computer when he got a pohne call from his friend albus dumbledoor from the harry potter books. ivor obotnik leaned over his coffeee mug and picked up the phone.

"hello this is dr ivo robotkin." said rototnik.

"hello robotnik this is your frend ablus." said dombledure in reply.

"oh hi albie hos it going." robotnik smiled.

"me and the guys were going to orgynise a boleing game on the weekedn and fought you migth wan tto come withus."

"wow that sound fun. okay i'm gonna come. where is it?" robotnik drink from his coffee and killed an goblun on worle of warcruft.

"bakura fought we coud go to that plaice with the bowling aller."

"that sounds cool okay."

"i'll teel the guys you want to come."

"okay cool i'll talk to you later."

"cool okay."

robotkin smimed and finished off his coffer and turned off his computer with world of warcrafty and want to watch some tv.

dubmle dore put down the phone and tunrd to bakura who was in the same room where he was.

"ivo said he would liek to com boleing with us on the weekend." he said with a smiles.

"oh that is bolly." said bakura from yu-gi-oh because he was britich. "so did you remember to take you pills this morning?"

"oh poop i forgot again." said dublindoor.

"well the doctor said you need to take your pills in the morning to stop your mental sickness from happening."

"i'll go take them now." dongledptr said with a sad face. then he went upstairs to where his pills were to take them. bakura sied and drank his tea because he was british.

"i should get home now to have my tea." he sadi to dumblerode.

"right okay i'll get ready for het weekend" said dumble dore in replay. so bakura waived and went home to have his tea.

bakura got home and got his tea out of the microwave and turned on the tv to watch the bbc because he was briish. he was going to sit down but he got a call on thr phone so he went to ansrwe it.

"good morning your spaking to bacura." he said.

"hi bakura this is bruce." said bruce the sniper from tf2.

"hi bruce what do you wat."

"wario sais he wont be albe otcome blowing with us att he weekend."

"oh that's a pity did he say yhe?"

"he says he stole a new treashoe and wants to hug it then."

"oh okay then we'll just have to blow with out him them."

"okay cool." said bruce and put the pghone down.

bruce was in his bedroom updating his furiffinity with his new picttures and furry fanfics because he was secretly a furry but noone else new.

"it sure is a pity wario can't come bwoling with us at the weekend." he fought allowed with himself. "but we can't let that get in the way of our fun." he finished updating his foraffinity and went to eat his dinner which was fish and chips. he watched some tv with talking animals because he sectrley like dthat ind of thing. "still i wonder what wario's new treasuure is." he fought. "maybe i'll calle him and aks." so bruce piced up the phone and dailed warios number.

wario lautghed and hugged his new treasor which was a chaos emerald that he did stole from the newseam. he was going to go eat corn flakes when bruce cslled his phonr so he answered inseat of heating his corn flakes.

"hello borse how are ou?" he said smiing at hid chaos emerald.

"hi wario iwa juts tinking what your treasire was."

"oh its a chao emerald from the mewseum."

"okay cool." sad bruce whop ut the phine down. wario larped and hugged his chos emerald.

MEANWHILST LOTS OF SMILES AWAY...

a mysterious mamn was packing a sparklying object iton his sootcase. "now everything is gong on my plan." he said in a garvley voice then cogged and took a couh sweet because he had a courf. "when everythink comes togeth eri can put my panl into action."


End file.
